


Jesse

by HunniLibra



Series: Aftercare [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, i wanna cuddle too, soft boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: Not dead just sad overworked and tired haha. So have some fluff.Unbetaed and just written in the need of somethin' soft with one of my fav cowboys till I can play Red Dead to write about them too





	Jesse

“Red or blue tonight?”

“Hmph. I'm feeling a bit nostalgic as of late doll.” You huff with mirth at the hoarse murmur Jesse’s frame sinking on the soiled sheets, sweat drying to his flushed skin and cotton sheets. Neither of you cared, that was for another time.

Pulling the warn but soft serape over your dozing cowboy you place a quick kiss on his relaxed brow. He hummed in thanks, eyes heavy with sleep. “Not yet big guy, arm off.” You tisk scratching his sweaty beard. “Can’t have Angie lecture us again.” Jesse sighed lifting the piece up dramatically for your perusal. You removed it quickly, months of practice making the task almost tranquil. A pressure plate here, a clasp there and his arm went limp nerves disconnecting from the stump with a hiss.

With the arm now discarded you returned gravitating to his stump kissing and kneading the scared appendage thoughtfully. With a keen eye, you inspect for any abnormal warm or red patches. The leather of his armbinder was good quality but still irritated him sometimes if you didn’t use enough powder first. With a cleaning cloth and warming oil in hand, you start tending to the slightly inflamed and tender flesh of his arms. You took your time kneading and digging into the muscles of his arms and shoulder looking for any knots or sensitive spots. One done you move back looking over your handy work. Deeming your work was up to your medics standards you kissed in between his shoulders before moving on. Jesse had dozed off lightly, hairy chest rising and falling sinking deeper into the plush mattress. Your little purple love bites stretching with each deep inhale.

“Want anything else big guy?” You whisper into the dimly lit room searching for some more pillows.

“Movie maybe? Somethin’ light.” Warm eyes meet yours soft crows feet on the side appear as he flashes you a soft blissed out smile. You loved seeing him like this, calm and pliant no strain on his shoulders and back. Jesse had a good soul, bending over backward to help out anyway he could. He was the type to keep giving till he burned out, and then keep going. It was always nice to treat him to a little getaway.

“How bout some oldies?” You flick through his ever-expanding movie collection pulling up one of his favorites. He snorted seeing the title. The vacation had been your idea, the location his.

_An American in Paris_

“Bit on the nose ain't?” He snorts dragging you into his warm embrace as you pulled the movie up on his comm, the soft blue screen going black as the film started.

“You enjoying this?” You broke the silence sometime later watching Gene Kelly leap and twirl around the set.

“Like it more if I was little spoon tonight.” Jesse murmured ruffling your hair with his warm breath. You move over him flopping gracelessly back down onto the disheveled bed before snuggling up close once more. “Better?” You smile resting your head next to his brushing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

“Yes ‘em”


End file.
